


【盾冬】生日的秘密

by xanadu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu





	1. Chapter 1

**上**

这天的一场漂亮胜仗，让所有人都得到难得的放松，战士们酣畅于酒水之中，畅所欲言，或是互攀着肩随着音乐摇头晃脑，城郊外的小酒馆差点被满屋的欢笑掀开了屋顶。最后，连咆哮突击队的几位酒量好的糙汉都醉的只想回自己的营帐休息。时至半夜，只剩专属美国队长的军帐还亮着灯，昏黄的光亮投影出帐内堆积成各种形状的硬邦邦武器，多得就连边边角角处的帆布都被拱起来，不用进去看就知室内有多么拥挤。的确，帐内仅剩的空间就是供给美国队长休息的一米宽床铺及床前的一平米地方。但现在就因为室内多了一个人，所有空间瞬间都被塞得满当当，让营帐的主人都有点透不过气来。

短短的三分钟内，Steve呼吸频频紊乱，他眼看着闯入者巴恩斯中士慢慢的褪去了他的的军装外套，裸露出他的上半身，光滑的皮肤在灯下泛着光，微凸的肌肉、完美的身形、就连胸前被狗牌压住的片片绒毛都浓厚刚好。眼前的一切都有着造物主赐予的与身俱来魅力。幸运的是，这幅比自己的身体还要熟悉的身体，经过了他无数夜里甚至白天的幻想与实践、抚摸与亲吻，他甚至了解每一颗痣的方位。但当下Steve还是倒吸了口气，或许是因为歪戴着军帽的巴恩斯中士对他邪魅的一笑。

“看看你，”巴恩斯中士欲言又止，嘲笑他的无可救药，转而解起了军裤皮带，发出金属碰撞的声音。Steve的视线连忙跟随到对方细细的腰部，又瞥见在巴恩斯中士宽松裤腿遮掩下，脚上穿着的那双黑色皮鞋。

尖尖的小鞋头，窄窄的鞋面，那可是女士的高跟鞋，这就是他今天站在他面前为何如此高的原因。在Steve正疑惑他的Bucky为什么会穿了双女士高跟鞋时，巴恩斯中士宽松的军裤已经自动从腰部落下，像拉开帷幕般，展现出里面的景色。

“Oh，Damn！”里面是让美国队长都会爆粗口感叹的笔直长腿。与黑色高跟配套的原来还有一双只有女特务才会穿的皮革连体丝袜，紧致的黑丝刚好包裹住巴恩斯中士小腿肌肉，勾勒出饱满的形状，欲盖弥彰又性感撩人，那从腰部连接上大腿中央的皮革带，还故意衬托出没能遮掩到的两腿之间。碍事的内裤完全就是多余。

Steve血脉膨胀，呼吸更加急促紊乱，在巴恩斯中士踩着高跟的双腿从挂在脚踝处的裤子里走出来，并踢向一边时，他再也忍受不了的将他的Bucky拥进了自己的怀里。本指望紧肤相贴能降低他身体的热度，却随着脸颊在对方脸上和颈项的摩挲越发炙热撩人。

突然的一股力，Steve被迫坐在了一边的床铺上，他的Bucky又跪在了床铺前，卡在他两腿之间。

“Stevie，祝你生日快乐，你喜欢今天的礼物吗？”巴恩斯中士凑近，在他的耳朵旁呼气，说出让他又惊又喜的话。

“Bucky，噢，这简直太……”

“不，不，不，Steve，”巴恩斯中士眼疾手快，用食指压住了Steve的嘴唇，“你得想好了再说，我为这一切付出了很多，你最好给我一个满意的词——用上你艺术家的天赋。”

Steve乘机伸出舌头，来回舔了舔竖在他嘴前用来禁言的手指，对方却撤走了。

“美丽！”

“不，不够。”巴恩斯中士笑着摇头。

“性感！”

“不。”巴恩斯中士继续摇头。

“有趣。”

巴恩斯中士皱着眉瘪着嘴，给了Steve一个“你在开玩笑吧”的疑惑表情，还特意退开了一定距离。

“你他妈太性感太漂亮了，我的老二为你勃起涨大，只想将你按在床上操到哭喊着求饶。”

“噢，我的天，Steve，这一点也不像艺术家。”巴恩斯中士憋着笑说，最后还是噗呲一声笑了出来。

“管他的，都可以见鬼去！”Steve边说边将双臂环抱住了对方，拉拢了距离。他的两手掌正好搁在巴恩斯中士的两边屁股蛋上，毫不客气的他，带着爆出脏话的劲头狠命的揉抓着。

对方的亢奋激动，让Bucky也兴致高涨，他摘下头顶的军帽，双臂紧环对方脖子，让那金色的头部能深埋在他颈窝里。Steve用嘴含起了Bucky胸前碍事的狗牌，准备将它转移到对方的颈后，中途却被Bucky用嘴接住。小块金属就这样在他们嘴间传来传去，乱搅翻腾，大量的口水没来得及吞咽，都顺着两人的嘴角直往下淌。

最终还是Bucky腾出一只手将那块可怜的湿漉漉金属移到背后，随即Steve更加卖力的吻起了他的嘴唇，舌头在他的嘴里舞动缱绻，连连吸着过多的口水吞咽，才让这个吻没有刚刚那么难以控制。

吻到腮帮发酸时Steve才肯退出，转而又顺着Bucky嘴边的一路口水向下舔吻，在Bucky凸出的锁骨上他还使坏的咬了一口，引来对方的叫喊。

“Steve，这不公平。”叫喊过后的Bucky又愤愤不平。

“怎么呢？”

“你这碍事的禁欲制服，我摸了半天都没有开口处，而我从一进来就穿成了这样。”

“今天要上战场，所以会穿成这样，平日我可以为了你什么都不穿。”

“快脱了你这该死的衣服。”Steve的安慰并没让Bucky好过多少，他大声的命令。

于是，美国队长急忙扯掉了他的手套，踢掉了他的长靴，生怕慢一点他的Bucky会生气，三下五除二的就脱掉了他的连身战服，还学着巴恩斯中士脱衣后丢外套的洒脱动作，无情的将所有障碍们都抛的远远的。

看着坦诚来见的他，Bucky终于露出了点笑容，一把将他扑倒在只有一米宽的床铺上。他们交叠着，私密处隔着Bucky的内裤摩挲，越发涨痛，Bucky还用穿着丝袜的小腿不断磨蹭他的腿部。新的感觉和体验，无不让他喘息粗气，手掌不由自主的在怀里人挺翘的臀部与露出的一截大腿皮肤上抚摸揉捏，然后又急不可耐的直接穿过了内裤边沿探进了里面。

一个翻身，Steve又将Bucky压在了下方，伸入裤子里的手继续动作，指头按压会阴渐渐的划入对方隐秘的入口。他的上身匍匐在Bucky的胸前用嘴含住了那微凸的乳头，半啃半舔，上下传来的隐约快感惹得Bucky喘息连连，穿着丝袜的长腿本来悬在空中，又因双腿酸软得承载不了黑色高跟鞋的重量，只好落在了Steve的腰边。


	2. Chapter 2

**下**

就像对待一件珍贵的艺术品一样，Steve用唇在Bucky裸露的身体上，浅尝辄止，细细品味，从微挺的乳粒亲吻到腹部肌肉，又伸出舌尖舔舐浅浅的脐窝，再是优美的人鱼线。

Bucky闭起双眼，任凭身体与Steve柔软的唇、炙热的手触碰感受，渐渐的，他那穿着黑丝的长腿自然而然的攀上了Steve的肩头，完全放松的搁着。就这样，Steve金色的头部被他卡在了双腿之间，Bucky并不觉得这个画面有多么色情，Steve也全然接受了他的禁锢，还深埋着自己脸颊在他的腿间胡乱磨蹭，用鼻翼深吸着他的味道。本来已抬头的欲望变得更是坚硬到胀痛，伴着轻喘，他的一手已深陷Steve浓密的金发里，修长的手指揪住了头发又抓又揉。

Steve比Bucky更是急不可耐，他剥去了Bucky腿间的最后遮挡，来不及去解开那袜子的皮革带，只能让布料挂在了Bucky的大腿中央，比起一丝不挂实则更添了份淫乱的意味。

腿间内裤的束缚，让Bucky的腿张不了多开，只得把Steve的脖子夹得更紧。随着Steve含住了他的坚挺，他倒吸了口气，用鞋的后跟在Steve的腰上不由的蹬了一下。

新的触感让Steve玩心大起，他直起了身，毫不客气的撕扯掉那从一开始就多余的内裤，Bucky嘴上责怪他的粗鲁双腿却很配合的张开。他架起了Bucky的一条腿在肩上，用手又握住另一条腿的脚踝，轻松的脱去脚上黑色的高跟鞋丢到床下，露出了黑丝包裹出美丽形状的脚掌。就像对待更加珍贵难得的艺术品一样，Steve轻轻抬起了它，从脚后跟的肉垫沿着掌心向脚趾头亲吻，最后将前端一点点的含咬在嘴里，用舌头舔舐圆圆的趾头。

Bucky目不转睛的看着Steve的动作，趾头末梢传来似微电击的酥麻，让他双手抠抓起一边的床单。Steve完全知道怎样挑起他的兴奋点，之后又将前头被舔得湿漉漉的脚掌附在了他的胸肌上。Bucky活动脚趾头主动去蹭Steve的乳粒，又带着坏笑用大拇指按压凸起。

美国队长的胸肌无人能及，而他绝对是第一个用脚掌去感受到它的硕大坚硬的人。

想到这点，巴恩斯中士满意的偷笑，Steve又脱去了他的另外一只鞋，握起脚踝，顺着黑色丝袜的方向，吻过他的小腿肌肉，膝盖窝，再到大腿内侧的皮肤。Bucky的双腿随着Steve俯下身子，再次绕到对方的肩头，而这次是用穿着丝袜的光滑脚面抚摸着Steve的背部，蹬到他挺翘的臀部。

快感有多么逼近，Bucky的双腿就蹭的有多频繁，Steve的嘴吸的他舒服极了，终于，他拱起脚掌，手指揪紧Steve的头发，边喊着对方的名字边大口喘气，延绵不绝的精液喷射得Steve满嘴都是，然而，眼看着他就要这样吞进去。

“Steve，不要吞进去！”

Bucky连忙制止，Steve却用吻堵住了他的嘴，那味道并不美味，但混了Steve的唾液，Bucky欣然接受了，他甚至积极吞咽起来。

他们吻了好久，相濡以沫般都分不清彼此的呼吸与心跳，待分开时，连四倍肺活量的Steve都大口喘着气。Bucky胸膛起伏，用手掌抚摸着Steve的脸颊，用眼神表达他的依恋。Steve给予他的每一个感觉都是新鲜的，他甚至会每天醒来重新再爱上他一次，旧的感觉不会消失，新的感觉无限堆积，致使他无可救药的爱着Steve。他希望Steve能有同样的感受，他愿意玩出更多的花样来回报他。

“你喜欢么，Stevie?”他再次询问。

“当然，Bucky，你给我的我都喜欢，”Steve说着抚摸着Bucky的额头，赶开了他的头发，在那里落下一个吻，接着又转到Bucky耳边说：“你就是我的全部，有了你，我每天都在过生日。”

“这么肉麻的话，你找谁学的？”Bucky轻笑道。

“不，Bucky，这是学习不了的，这可不是打枪或者跳舞的技能，而是运气。我有比任何人都好的运气，才让我的的生命里一直有你的陪伴。”

我也是，Stevie。

Bucky差点哽咽，他没有说话，而是用一个吻表达了他的想法。

“我们得抓紧时间，马上就要天亮了。”吻完后，他笑盈盈的说。

Steve亢奋依旧，迅速进入状态，他用涂满两人口水的阴茎摩擦了几遍Bucky的股缝间，用龟头浅浅的在入口插进退出，几经挑逗，那里完全酥软，顺利的吞纳了那硬邦邦如烙铁的粗壮。

Steve用双臂穿过Bucky腿部关节，架起了Bucky的长腿，随着他毫不客气的顶撞，套着丝袜的小腿也跟着节奏上下摆动。来不及欣赏，Steve再次俯下身来，Bucky立即用双臂紧环住他的脖子，肌肤最大限度的相贴，嘴唇再次吻在了一起。

 

“别忘了，我说过要操到你哭，我的美人。”

“Steve，别这么认真，啊……”

Steve放出狠话后，床铺的吱呀声明显越来越大了，Steve更是用双臂将他卡在怀下不得动弹，自己就像固定的靶子等着他开枪射击，而Steve又是个枪法一流的射击手，每一次都能直中红心。

体内的那点让Bucky双腿抽搐，压抑不住的呻吟从他嘴里溜出来，他睁大无辜的小鹿眼睛紧盯着Steve蓝色的眸子，咬着嘴唇表明自己克制着音量有多难受。而这越是激发了Steve施虐的心理，他甚至横冲直闯，直逼得Bucky张开嘴的叫喊出声。

“Steve……你这混蛋……你是想让他们都听到么……”Bucky发狠地骂了一句，转而死死地咬上Steve的肩头。

沉醉于快感里的Steve并没有被这点疼痛分了心，他继续抽插顶弄，又转换了体位侧躺着从后背进入。Bucky细长的腿被Steve抚摸个遍，黑丝被他撕扯出大大小小的洞来，最后都变成狼狈不堪的条布挂在腿上。

在Steve环抱着Bucky的双腿固定着他的下半身时，两人都已大汗淋漓得湿了床单，就连Bucky搁在Steve肩膀上的脚都在打滑。而有着四倍毅力和精力的Steve却开始了更加卖力的攻势，直到巴恩斯中士的生理泪水不受控制的流出，对方依然没有松懈之意。Bucky不知道接下来Steve到底抱着他操了多久，快感铺天盖地紧逼而来，他的全身都跟着腿部抽搐痉挛，体内那滚烫的肉棒操得他好像在融化，他用十指交握住Steve汗津津的手掌，才让酸软的自己找到了支撑。

“Steve……啊……该死的……我要被你榨干了……”Bucky嘴上抗议着，身体却用最后的力气紧紧攀住了对方。

Steve用力的拥他入怀，附在他耳边轻言细语：“我的Bucky，我的宝贝，其实你比我的所有还要多。贪婪的我，统统想得到，自私的我，绝对不愿与别人分享。我爱你胜过一切……”

“Steve，嗯啊……你真是该死的，我也该死的爱着你……”

Bucky泪眼迷离，眼神涣散，多次游走在快感的边沿，然后深陷其中，身体筋疲力竭，爱的欲望却不知疲倦……

 

END


End file.
